Fugitives
by Markiplier's Fangirl
Summary: Duncan, Gwen, Trent, Mike and Scott pull a B & E when they were 14 years old and it blossoms into a life of survival, alliances, friendship, romance, drama, crime, revenge and war. They start pulling more thefts and crimes until the golden age of 19 years old, when they start pulling bigger crimes. Will they be fugitives forever? Rated T for crime and some blood.
1. The Beginning

**_Duncan's P.O.V._**

"C'mon! We gotta move now!" I hissed to my buddies Trent, Scott, Gwen and Mike.

We were gonna rob Ol' Chris McLean's house, 'cause he yelled at us and took our bikes when we parked our bikes across the street from his. He was always an old jerk, but I got into a lot of hot water with my parents 'cause they didn't believe me when I told them that he took our bikes. They thought we just lost them. So now, we're gettin' nice cold, **_revenge._**

It was about 11:42 p.m., and McLean should be in bed, drunk by now.

What I loved about my friends is that they didn't judge. Like, I have a green Mohawk and I have an eyebrow ring, a nose ring, and some ear piercings and they don't care. They think they make me look awesome.

My buddies were the best people I could have for friends.

There was Trent, who was a good guy. He had midnight black hair like mine, but he liked to play the guitar while I liked to play the piano. (Don't you frickin' judge me!)

Then, there was Scott. Man, that guy could talk his way out of anything. He had red hair, like his sister, Izzy. But we stay away from her, 'cause she had a weird accident when she was little and it caused her to lose some of her sanity.

Then, there was Mike. He had a weird disorder called, "Multiple Personality Disorder". He had five personalities, including his own. He had Chester, an old man, Svetlana, a Russian gymnast, (I had seen her do gym before and she's not even in the Olympics?!) Manitoba Smith, an Australian adventurer, Vito, an Italian gangsta, then there was just Mike.

Then, finally, there was Gwen. She had the darkest, richest color of black hair with teal streaks with cute side bangs just above her right eye, dark and deep green eyes, and the whitest palest skin ever. She was Goth, in case you're wondering, and I had a HUGE crush on her.

Anyway, we were all in black, with switchblades and bags and lighters and gas. Our plan was to get anything really valuable, since McLean's a fat rich guy, and get away as fast as our 14 year-old legs would get us, and hide our stuff somewhere where it would never be found. And if that failed, then we were just gonna set the place on fire and run away out of town and live as had about $20 for food, some water, some sleeping bags and some flashlights for if all else failed and we had to escape, but couldn't go back home.

So, either way, we had a plan and we were going to try our best to succeed at revenge.

**_Gwen's P.O.V._**

I was terrified. I had done some vandalism before and some small thefts like stealing a bracelet from my best friend Bridgette, but I had **_never _**pulled a B & E before! I mean, HOLY CRAP! If we got caught, we could go to Juvie, and I'm claustrophobic! I'd never be able to live in a cell! But, Duncan was there, so that helped me settle my nerves. I actually had a crush on him. But he'd never go out with me.

I jumped a little when I felt a hand on my shoulder. But I turned around to see Scott.

"Hey. You okay?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little nervous."

Then, Duncan hissed, "C'mon! We gotta go now!"

I got my head back in place and followed right behind him to McLean's doorstep. He turned the knob and it opened.

Retarded drunkie. Forget to lock his friggin' door.

But we silently crept inside and I turned on my flashlight and dimmed it down so McLean wouldn't wake up.

Mike and I began looking frantically for anything valuable in the living room, while Scott and Trent went to the hallway to look in the other rooms.

Duncan crept upstairs to look in McLean's room.

This was going to be forever. McLean's house is HUGE. He was one of those Victorian mansions, with a gorgeous living room with a 3D-HD TV that was roughly $2,000, fine leather couches that were at least $1,780, and lamps that were maybe $700. Then, he had a kitchen with items at least to $30,000. And he had a HUGE safe with cash in it from selling drugs, and I'd say at least $10,000,000,000 in it. That was the jackpot. If we could crack that safe, then we'd be rollin' in the dough! But we wanted to find anything that could be valuable.

But anyway, Mike and I were searching through the desk drawers in the living rooms for anything when we heard a yell and a loud _thump. _

Either Duncan had attacked McLean or McLean woke up and attacked Duncan. Either way, we had to get something and get out. **_Fast._**

**_Duncan's P.O.V._**

"YA LIL' PUNK! How dare ya come in here and take my stuff! I'm callin' the cops!" McLean yelled.

I kicked him in the head, and he crumpled to the floor. I felt his neck for a pulse. He still had one, but due to listening to my mother drone on and on about medical crap, I'd say we had about five minutes to get something and get out.

I ran back downstairs and said, "False alarm guys! But we now have five minutes. Help me look for a crowbar to crack his safe with."

I went into his garage and found one and went back inside and started bashing the crowbar on the safe until I finally busted it open.

My jaw literally dropped. There was nothing but green, cold, hard cash! At least $10,000,000!

"Guys! Grab as much as you can and stuff it into the bags. Then we can get some extra stuff and we'll start leggin' it outta here." I said as we started stuffin' the bags.

We got about $30,000 out when the bags were almost too full. Scott put a couple bits of jewelry in the bag, Mike put a few credit cards in the bag, Trent put a few stacks of cash in the bag, and Gwen found a passport to NYC for four in the bag.

I smiled at her, when we heard a loud **_BANG_**!

**_Mike's P.O.V._**

"HOLY SHIZZ!" Scott snarled as he jumped from the loud noise.

I can tell you this: never in my life had I been jumpscared like **_that _**before.

I looked at the top of the stairs to see McLean, holding a large 50 caliber revolver.

"Now, you listen here and you listen close. You're gonna give me back everything you stole and I'll call the cops and get you in Juvie for at least 2 years for breaking and entering, or you can try and run, and I'll come and murder all of you without a thought. Now what's it gonna be?" He asked, with an evil glint in his eyes.

I swallowed as he stared us down, that gun just in his hand, waiting to be fired.

Duncan, being the criminal genius, snarled at McLean, "Ya know, there are more people in this house. They're upstairs. We never liked them anyway. You can go and kill them."

All of use except McLean knew there were no other people in the house besides us, but we were so scared for our lives that none of us said a word, except McLean.

"Oh yeah? How do I know you ain't lyin'?" He said.

Duncan just held up his hands and said, "Because I'm not lying. And, we surrender."

Oh my Gawd. This guy was a pro con artist!

McLean seemed to buy it. And when he turned around to back upstairs, Duncan leapt onto his back to get the gun away from him. But McLean was too fast. Although he dropped the gun, he grabbed Duncan by his shirt collar as Duncan yelled, "GO! RUN!"

Scott, Trent and I were leggin' it outta that house, with the bag of goods. But Gwen did not follow.

**_Gwen's P.O.V._**

I had a plan, but my heart was beating so fast, I could hear it in my ears.

While Scott, Trent and Mike ran outta the house with the stuff, but I stayed behind. My only weapon was my big switchblade.

I had no choice.

While McLean was bending over to pick up his gun to kill Duncan, I drew out my switchblade, and cut off the hand that was holding Duncan.

McLean let out a scream of pain as Duncan grabbed the gun off the floor, grabbed my arm, and we ran outta the house.

McLean was gonna call the cops and we were gonna get caught, and go to Juvie for not only pulling a B & E, but also for assault. If we were caught, we were probably lookin' at 10 years in Juvie.

But right now, I was runnin' with Duncan, Mike, Trent and Scott for somewhere safe.


	2. The Truth

**_Duncan's P.O.V._**

We ran until we found an alleyway to crash the night in.

I found a door and I opened it and found a small room.

"Guys? I found a room. We'll sleep here tonight." I called to the others.

Gwen came up behind me with Trent, Scott and Mike.

Gwen smirked and said, "So, how long are we gonna be fugitives?"

I smirked back. "Dunno. Maybe a while. But, we have that passport to NYC. We just gotta get ta the Toronto airport and get to the U.S. then to NYC. Then, it's just a matter of getting a place for 14 year olds."

Mike looked at me and said, "Do you know anyone in NYC that we can crash with until we can get a place?"

I went into my mind. A lot of my friends had moved to the U.S., but I didn't know if any of them moved to NYC.

I shrugged and said, "We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Let's just sleep for right now."

We pulled out the sleeping bags and curled up and went to sleep.

I had a nightmare about my best friends getting murdered by McLean. I jolted awake and I looked over at Gwen to see if she was alright.

She was still sleepin', safe and sound. She looked so peaceful asleep. Her breathing was calm and even, and her face was relaxed and steady. Her dark make-up was still on her face, but she still looked beautiful. Her hair that was just a little past her shoulders was pulled behind her left shoulder, exposing her neck.

I was seriously in love with her. No questions asked. But she was my absolute best friend, and I was hers!

I turned over and smiled to myself. It was like when we were 10 years old again, having sleepovers. Scott and Trent snoring away, Mike switching personalities in his sleep with them silently whispering to each other, knowing that they didn't want to wake anyone up, and Gwen, always sleeping peacefully and me admiring her.

But we were fugitives right now. And we had to find a way to survive this period of time.

**_Gwen's P.O.V._**

I woke up to a freezing cold, November morning. I got up, walked out of the room, and looked out of the alleyway to see the freezing rain that was hammering down on the earth.

I went back to the room and didn't realize that Duncan was up. Although I couldn't blame the others for sleeping. I looked at my watch. 5:21 a.m.

Duncan smirked and said, "What's the weather like?"

"Raining like crap. What are you doin' up?"

He shrugged and said, "Couldn't sleep I guess."

I sat down on the ground as Duncan said, "Hey, ya know I'd tell you anything right?"

I turned and said, "Yeah?"

"And you'd tell me anything right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

He got a deadly serious look on his face as he said, "I wanna know who you have a crush on. You've gotta tell me the truth."

My mind desperately searched for something to say. Was I actually supposed to tell him?! If I told him it was him, he'd kick me out and give me nothing of what we stole.

I took a deep breath and said, "You really wanna know?"

He leaned forward.

"It's you."

He leaned back with look of pure shock on his face.

I was about to turn away when he said, "You wanna know who mine is?"

I turned back to him.

He sighed and said, "You are. It's you. Been that way forever."

My heart started smoking meth, 'cause it was beating like crap.

I finally found the ability to speak and said, "So, now what?"

He shrugged. "We could go and get some breakfast for the us and the others."

I nodded and got some money outta the bag and we pulled our hoodies up and walked outta the alley and found a McDonald's and went inside to get the food.

We got the food and got back to the alleyway room and Trent and Scott were up, along with Mike. But Mike's shirt was off and his hair was slicked back and he was talking with a sort of an Italian and New Jersey accent. In other words, Vito had come out to hang with us for a while.

"EY! Dere's my favorite punks in da world! And I smell sum good shtuff! What's in da bag?" He said.

I giggled and said, "Nuttin, Vito. How're things?"

He smirked and said, "Svetlana's been really worried 'bout my Mikey boy, Chester's been an old geezer as per usual, Manny's been bored and I've been lookin' after Mikey."

"Okay. Cool. But, could we have Mike back please?" I asked.

He smiled and said, "Sure. You're my friends as much as you're Mikey's. See ya."

He gasped and Mike's hair was back to its old spikey style and his face was blank.

"Huh? What happened?" He asked.

I smiled and said, "Vito came out to talk. How'd ya sleep?"

He shrugged and said, "Not bad."

He then noticed how Duncan had been holding my hand, as did Trent and Scott.

They turned to each other and smirked. Aw crap. They knew


	3. The Escape

**_Mike's P.O.V._**

"So. You guys are together?" I asked smirking and putting my shirt back on.

Duncan scowled and said, "Yes."

I had gotten my black shirt and hoodie on when Gwen said, "Eat up. After that, we've gotta head down to the airport and get to the U.S. ASAP."

We ate the food, got our stuff together, and went out in the pouring dark rain to the airport.

Trent then said, "What if they know what we did? We'll get caught."

Scott said, "We might have to be stowaways in the cargo hold. If they see us and know what we did, we run, then go back and get inside the cargo hold and wait for the closest landing possible to NYC."

I nodded as we got to the airport.

We went up and apparently, our crime was not known, because we were able to get the soonest flight possible for NYC and we were on the plane in about 40 minutes.

I had left behind my alcoholic father and my druggie mother. They had provided me with a home, food, school, very few thing to entertain me, and water. That's it. No love, guidance, support or understanding. They thought my MPD was some freaky disorder that made me a bad person. I always tried to avoid my home as much as possible. I hated it. But I loved my friends. They were my family.

**_Scott's P.O.V._**

I didn't know about anyone else, but I was happy to leave Canada. My pappy was never home for me, my mother was dead, my grannie was always an old sot, and my house was always filled with the smell of tobacco.

I would never miss that old place. But there was one thing I would miss. My sister, Isabella, or Izzy. She was the only one in my home who I actually loved. It was her crazy and happy attitude, her caring and kindness, her support and sympathy, and her love and affection that always made my bad day better. When she was little, my pappy hit her in the head with a bottle when he was wasted and it caused her a little damage. She was less sane. But that's one of the things I loved about her.

But, I would miss her. But I knew, one day, we'd see each other again.

**_Trent's P.O.V._**

I looked out the plane window to see Toronto for the last time for a while.

I would miss my home. I left behind my mother, my brother, my sister and my stepdad who I loved dearly. I was not ready for this, but I couldn't let them living with the shame that they raised a criminal. A criminal who stole over $40,000,000 in cash and helped out in cutting a guy's hand off! They would be in suicidal shame if they knew. I loved them too much to let them. I was a fugitive and they were innocent.

**_Duncan's P.O.V._**

I looked out the window one last time. I was leavin' behind my over-reactive mother, my father who could never let me have any privacy, my brother who's always snoopin' through my stuff for drugs, and my uncle, who was the only one in the house who actually knew the real me. I told all about our crime before we went to do it, and he promised he'd never tell anyone because McLean had sued him for leaving his porch lights on all night and for letting his dog piss on his lawn. I was not going to miss my home, except for my uncle.

**_Gwen's P.O.V._**

I thought of me leaving Canada. I was gonna miss my brother and my mother. My brother was the only that kept me going when my father was abusing me, my brother and my mother. And when he went to prison, we never spoke of my father again. My mother was always there for me when I was havin' a crappy day. And now, I might not ever see them again. That made me fill up with dread.

But, my very best friends and my new boyfriend were together and that's all that matters right now. And we were filthy rich! But we were fugitives, and as soon as we got things straightened out, we could live without being scared of being caught.

I was scared of leaving my home, but I had no choice. It was that, or make my family live with the shame of me being a criminal. But that's what I was. That's what all five of us were. Criminals trying to survive.


	4. The Arrival

**_Scott's P.O.V._**

A thought popped into my head as I remembered something: I had an aunt and some cousins who lived in NYC. My Aunt Roxanne and my three cousins Beth, Harold and Cameron lived on Coney Island. Boom! Just found a place to crash at!

I tapped Duncan's shoulder and whispered, "I just remembered that my aunt and three kids live in NYC on Coney Island. Her kids are about 14, 16 and 19 years old. They're super nice and they could let us crash with them for a while."

He smiled and told the others.

About 3 hours later, we were off the plane and we paid a taxi to get us to Coney Island. We got there and found my aunt's apartment penthouse.

She has this really nice paying job so she got a penthouse for her kids and herself. She was only 18 when she had her oldest kid Harold. And the last time I saw her was when she visited us 7 months ago. And she is the nicest person other than Izzy in my family.

But we knocked on her door and little 14 year old Beth opened the door.

She was wearing a green shirt and black pants and her brown hair was cascading down her shoulders. Her braces had been polished and she was still wearing her black glasses.

"SCOTT!" She yelped as she leapt into my arms.

"Hey Beth! How're ya!?" I replied, hugging her.

She pulled away and it was then she noticed Gwen, Trent, Mike and Duncan.

"Who're they?" She asked.

I smiled and said, "These are my friends Gwen, Duncan, Mike and Trent. Can I talk to your mom?"

She nodded and let us in.

"MOM! SCOTT'S HERE!" She yelled.

My aunt came out. She was wearing a red shirt with some jeans, her dark brown hair was pinned up with the ends across her shoulders, framing her 37 year old face.

"Scott! Hey! How are you?" She said smiling and hugging me.

"Good." I replied.

She looked at my friends and asked, "Who are they?"

I turned to the others and I said, "These are my best friends. Gwen, Duncan, Mike, and Trent. We need to stay here for a while. We got into some trouble in Toronto, and we can't go back. Pappy doesn't know, but you can't tell him. He'll get so mad if he finds out we're gone. And their families can't know we're here. We'd be so dead if they knew. Please, just let us stay here and don't tell our families we're here."

She looked at us with sympathy and trust as she said, "You can live here if you need to. And I promise, no one from Canada will know you're here. I swear."

I hugged her and said, "Thanks you so much."

She had no idea she had allowed criminals to take refuge in her home.

**_Gwen's P.O.V._**

"Well, I guess I should show you around." Scott's aunt said as we followed her.

There were there were two rooms we could use. She said some of us might need to share a room if we needed to.

After she showed us where the bathrooms were, we played Rock, Paper, Scissors for dibs on the rooms. Trent and Scott were bunking together, Mike somehow got his own room, and Duncan and I were bunking together.

We went into our rooms and saw that thankfully, there were two beds, two dressers, a closet, and a chest to hold blankets and quilts.

I had a bag of stuff I brought with me. I had three pairs of pants, three shirts, pajamas, make-up, two pairs of shoes, bathroom stuff, my iPod, my laptop, and my owl necklace that Mike got me for my birthday two months.

I unpacked, and laid on one of the beds.

I was so tired, but I was so guilty about leaving my mom and brother, that my heart was filled with nothing but dread.

But I knew somehow, things would get better.


	5. The Murder

**_Duncan's P.O.V._**

We had been living with Scott's aunt and cousins for about two months. His aunt was the angel that saved us. Once a month, she'd take us to go get some new stuff, she'd gives us meals, she'd even enrolled us in school.

But, there were downsides to things.

The new school had nice teachers, but the students were a little questionable.

There was Lindsay Perkinson, who was a pretty blonde girl who got along with everyone, but she had as much brain as a dead rat. She couldn't get our names right after we told her them five times!

Then, there was Heather Neilson, who was an Asian raven-haired girl who was the mean popular chick. She was mean from day 1. She'd called Gwen, "The New Weird Goth Girl", called Mike, "The Weird Freak", called Scott, "The One With No Soul" as a joke to him being a ginger, she'd called Trent, "The Guitar Freak", and she'd called me, "The Dangerous Pyscho".

Then, there was Geoff McAllister, who was a blonde, party-obsessed maniac. He was constantly inviting us to his parties, but we always declined.

Then, lastly, there was Courtney Hallard, who was a brunette who was always following the rules and got after anyone who didn't. She was the first one the greet us on the first day, and she was really nice, but she seemed like a perfectionist.

We made friends with her. And a few other people to be exact. We were friends with Courtney Hallard, Noah Reynolds, Cody Anderson, Jo Glover, (And just to be clear, Jo's a girl), Eva Harrison, DJ Williams, and Sierra Stalkens.

Life was going not too bad.

Until one day. That one day that screwed up everything.

**_Gwen's P.O.V._**

One day, when we were walking the Scott's aunt's from school, we passed a dark alleyway when we heard a voice.

"Why the hell are you even in New York?"

I knew that voice: Heather.

"We had nowhere else to go." I snapped.

Then, she, and her little army consisting of Anne Maria Stubbs, Dakota Milton, Alejandro Burromerto, Justin McKinnon, and Lightning Crossband. (That's right! His name is actually Lightning!)

Duncan snarled at them, "Leave us alone. We didn't do crap to ya!"

Alejandro sneered, "We have something to tell you: We're gang members."

Dakota and Anne Maria pulled small knives outta their bras, Lightning pulled out a machete, Justin pulled out a bat, Alejandro pulled out a switchblade, and Heather pulled out a bottle of pepper spray.

Aw, I love this game.

Mike smirked at them and said, "So are we."

And he pulled out a taser gun he found last week in the park, Scott pulled out a kitchen knife, Duncan pulled out his baton he found on the side walk yesterday, Trent pulled out the gun we stole from McLean, and I pulled out my switchblade I used to cut off McLean's hand.

Heather just smirked and said, "There's only room for one gang in NYC. Dat's us."

I walked up to her and said, "Is it?"

And with that, I slashed her across the arm.

She yelped and Alejandro almost got me with the switchblade when Duncan knocked him hard and good over the head.

Heather looked at me with rage and said, "You are so frickin' DEAD!"

I smirked and said, "Try me."

She ran right at me, ready to spray me nice in the eyes, when I slashed her right under her ear.

She collapsed and bled to death.

Dakota took revenge and tried to get me, when Scott stabbed her in the heart, making her bleed to death.

Justin tried to knock Mike in the head, when I grabbed Dakota's blades and threw them at him, stabbing him in the throat, killing him.

Anne Maria tried to stab Scott, but Mike tazed her and she apparently got electrocuted and died.

Lightning and Alejandro were the only two left. Lightning tried to slash Duncan, but Scott stabbed him through the neck, bleeding all over the 10 p.m. night alleyway.

Alejandro was struggling to walk due to Duncan hitting him on the head, but attempted to stab Mike, but Duncan hit him again on the head, causing blunt force and to crack his skull open and die.

Only then did we realize what we did: We committed murder of 6 people, and we had to destroy the evidence.

We piled the bodies in the alleyway and burnt them, and fled the scene without being seen.

That's when everything went to hell.


	6. The Flee

**_Scott's P.O.V._**

"Oh my Gawd! Oh. My. Gawd! What are we gonna do!?" Mike said, his breath getting really fast as he started hyperventilating.

I grabbed his shoulders and said, "Calm down! We just gotta get back to my aunt's!"

We got to my aunt's and she looked at us as if nothing was wrong.

"Hey guys! Dinner's on the table, then I gotta go to work." She said putting pizza on the table.

We ate quickly then as she left, we went to bed without a word.

Then, a few hours later, I heard a pounding at the door and yelling.

"HEY YO! OPEN UP!"

I got up and looked through the peephole and jumped back.

The people standing at the door were Sam Glinterson, Geoff McAllister, LeShawna Morrison, and Tyler Jepson, dressed in black, holding knives or guns. I guessed they were a part of Heather's gang and found out about us murdering them and decided to avenge them.

I crept back silently and woke up the others and told them about who they were.

Thankfully, Beth was at a friend's house and Harold and Cameron were on a trip to Ohio so we were the only ones home.

We packed up our stuff, wrote a note telling my aunt that we left and that we'd be back as soon as possible, and we found the gun we stole from McLean and some other weapons.

They were still pounding on the door.

"OPEN THE DOOR!"

We had no choice.

I threw the door open and I slashed Sam through the heart, Duncan smacked Geoff on the head not hard enough to kill but hard enough to knock out, Gwen slashed LeShawna to get away, and Trent shot Tyler.

We ran out of the apartments and out into the cold, midnight January night.

This wasn't like when we cut of McLean's hand and stole over a million dollars. This was murder. Just cold, hard, cruel, **_murder_**.

**_Gwen's P.O.V._**

After we had made an escape from Scott's aunt's, we ran to the airport and bought plane tickets back to Canada.

We went to Ottawa and went to a motel by noon the next day.

We showered and I clicked on the news. What I saw was heart-wrenching.

_"Good Evening! I'm Blainely O'Halloran with the 2:00 news. Breaking news! A group of teenagers were found dead stabbed, electrocuted, beat and shot in a New York City alleyway. Their names have been withheld, but witnesses tell that five people were seen fleeing the scene. Their faces were unseen, but police urge anyone with information to come forward."_

My heart sunk. They had not known it was us, but that the gang was murdered.

We couldn't stay there long, so we got outta there as fast as possible.


	7. The Aftermath

**_Duncan's P.O.V._**

That was 5 years ago. We're all now 19 years old. We've robbed banks, stolen cars and faked ID's to get away from the cops.

My Mohawk is still green and black, I still have my face piercings, and I've built more muscle from running away from cops.

Mike still has MPD and he's bulked up A LOT. He's become a pure badass like myself.

Scott still has fiery red hair and he's bulked up a lot as well and got the badass fever along with me and Mike.

Trent's still got his midnight black hair and he's got the badass fever too, but he didn't bulk up as much as Scott, Mike and I did, but man, that guy has gotten **_fast_**.

And last, Gwen. She's still got her black and teal hair, and she's still a Goth, but she's sprinting a lot faster than she did when we first started out as fugitives, she got a few ear, nose and tongue piercings, and she's even more beautiful than ever, but we haven't really established if we're together or not.

I'm still in love with her, but I didn't know if she still liked me more than a friend or not.

But, here I was, driving the RV we stole out of a Wal-Mart parking lot while Mike and Trent were sleeping and Scott was taking a shower, and Gwen was helping me stay awake.

It was like 2:13 a.m. and we'd been awake for nearly 36 hours.

"Duncan?" I heard her voice ask.

"Hn?"

"Do you regret…. committing those crimes 5 years ago?"

"Well… yeah. A little. If we hadn't done that murder at least… we wouldn't be driving at 2 a.m." I said rhetorically.

She giggled and said, "Do you still have that little crush on me?"

I nodded.

"Same here."

I slammed on the brakes and said, "Really?"

She didn't answer. At least, not in the way I had expected.

She kissed me. She **_kissed _**me! And on the lips too! That was like an EPIC victory!

She pulled away and said, "You'd better keep driving. We still have to get to California."

Our goal was to get to California to sue our way out of those crimes. We still had all the money from McLean. We had only bought, in the last 5 years, was clothes, hotel rooms, make-up, bathroom stuff, food, water, shoes, hair dye, scissors, and medicine along with first aid stuff.

We resumed traveling in silence.

Even though we were murderers, thieves, and liars, we could still have happiness.


	8. The Rescue

**_Gwen's P.O.V._**

I fell asleep about 30 minutes after I kissed Duncan for the first time. I still couldn't believe that happened.

Then, Scott woke up and said, "Duncan? I have to go piss and the toilet's being retarded. Can we pull over for at least a minute or two?"

He scowled, but he pulled over by the Colorado woods and we all decided to get out except for Trent and Mike.

Scott and Duncan went into the woods while I leaned against the RV.

They were on their way back when we heard someone scream, "HELP! PLEASE! WE'RE BEING CHASED! HELP! PLEASE HELP US!"

Duncan craned his neck to find out where the screaming was.

He grabbed my arm and said, "Let's go find whoever is screaming and if we aren't back in 30 minutes, wake the others up and come find us."

We went out into the woods and looked around for whoever was screaming.

We walked until I saw two girls.

One was pale like me with long silver blonde hair, wearing a green sweater and a dark skirt and some purple leggings but was barefoot. She had some bruises on her face and arms. She looked like a girl who only saw the good in people, which got her into trouble.

The other was also pale like me and had blood red hair that went a little past her shoulders, was wearing a black tank top and blue pajama pants, black socks, and looked like the kind of person that didn't have many friends. She had purple bruises blossoming on her arms and legs and her lip was bleeding.

I rushed towards them and said, "Are you okay? Who are you guys?"

The blonde said, "No. We are being chased. Please. Help us."

"Who are you being chased by?" I asked.

She didn't answer me, but she looked like she really needed to get into a car.

I grabbed both their arms and dragged them back to the RV.

I opened the door and I shook Trent and Mike awake while Scott said, "Where's Duncan and who are they?"

I said, "Watch them while I go find Duncan. They haven't told me who they are. Just watch them. They're hurt."

I left them with the guys while I got back out and found Duncan and brought him back to the RV.

We got inside and the girls were sitting down on the couch while Mike and Scott were sitting beside them. Trent was at the wheel, waiting for us to get here so we could leave.

We got on the move again.

**_Scott's P.O.V._**

"So, what are your names'?" I asked the two strange girls in the RV.

The blonde one said, "My name is Dawn Nightshade and this is my best friend Zoey Abernathy."

I nodded and said, "Okay. Why were you screaming?"

Zoey said, "We were being chased by our kidnapper. We were kidnapped about three weeks ago. By some of the name of Chef Hatchet. He kidnapped us and he beat us, he starved us, and he… and he…" She wasn't able to finish before bursting into tears.

I already knew what she was trying to say. Sure, we had murdered people and yeah, we had stolen A LOT of stuff, but never, **_ever_**, had we been cruel enough to rape. We took rape very seriously and we hated anyone who would dare do such a horrible and cruel act.

Dawn sniffled and said, "We finally found an opportunity to escape and we made it about a mile from his cabin when he realized we were gone and he started chasing us. That's when we saw your headlights and screamed for you to hear us. We recognized Gwen's face from the news. You guys had committed some right crimes, correct?"

I was in shock. How on earth could this have happened?!

Dawn smiled and said, "Scott. I sense your aura is worried about getting caught by police now. Not to worry, I would never betray you. You saved our lives. We are forever in your debt. You can trust us. I swear on my life."

Zoey then explained, "She was born with a rare talent to read people auras. It may seem a little crazy, but it's true."

I nodded. I somehow understood. Well, I guess we had some new friends. Dawn looked beautiful. I don't know why, but to me, she just looked beautiful. And I wasn't about to let anyone harm her anytime soon.


	9. The Aura

**_Mike's P.O.V._**

"We're running low on supplies of food, but do you guys want some Oreos and maybe some water?" I asked.

They nodded as I went to the cupboards to get the half-empty sleeve of Oreos and two bottles of water.

I gave the water and cookies to Dawn and Zoey as they gulped down the water and ate the Oreos.

I heard Trent say, "Oh, that reminds me! Dunk, Gwen, you guys need to get some more stuff."

Gwen said, "Next gas station we pass, stop and we'll get some food. We can't afford to run out. And we can't lolly-gag either. If we stay too long, we'll get caught."

So we drove for about 17 minutes until we saw a Chevron station.

Gwen and Duncan pulled some money out and hopped out and went inside. Scott and Zoey had decided to get some more sleep. Trent had his eyes on the road for police.

I was sitting by the windows, when I heard Dawn say, "Your aura is very white and blue. It means you want to protect your friends and those close to you. At least, your parts are."

I turned to her.

"My parts? I don't know what you're-"

"I know about Manitoba, Vito, Svetlana, and Chester. You have Multiple Personalities Disorder. But, they have pretty much the same aura colors as you. You didn't want to cause harm, but fate sometimes, doesn't always listen to the innocent." She said thoughtfully.

My jaw dropped. How in the living hell, could she had known **_that_**?!

She giggled and said, "Because I can read auras, remember? And I know that Gwen and Duncan really care for each other, that Trent used to love somebody 5 years ago, and that Scott really likes me, but I cannot interrupt his personal thoughts. And Zoey seems to really like you. She is grateful and she might be in love with you."

I realized something then: The human mind can only take so much knowledge in!

Then, Gwen and Duncan came back with at least nine bags of food. They threw the bags onto the table built onto the wall, and Duncan said, "Yo, Guitar Man! Step on it! The clerk called the cops!"

Trent slammed on the gas and the RV was on the road again. The jerk woke up Zoey and Scott. Zoey said, "Are we being chased by police?"

I nodded and said, "We got food though. Do you want something else to eat?"

She shook her head and blushed as she said, "No thanks. But, thanks for the offer."

She laid back down as I gave her a small and quick smile. Maybe she really does like me. Hey, if we could be fugitives and Duncan and Gwen could make it, then so could Zoey and I!


	10. The Close Call

**_Duncan's P.O.V._**

We had gotten away from the station pretty easy, but we had to get away from any cops we saw. If we could get to California and sue our way outta this mess, we could live normal lives again.

Trent was speeding and I noticed the speedometer and I said, "Whoa! Dude! Don't go so fast! We might get pulled over. If that happens, we are **_screwed_**."

He slowed down a little and Scott said, "How far till we reach California?"

I shrugged and said, "Dunno. Maybe a day or two?"

He growled, "Well, that's fricking, frick-tabulous…"

I smirked as Mike yelled, "OH SHIZZ!"

Trent had fallen asleep and had hit a deer.

I shook him awake and he slammed on the brakes.

"Whaa…?" He mumbled.

I hopped off and looked at the front. Deer blood smeared all over the headlights. That would look bad come daytime. It was about 4 a.m. and we had only a little while till daylight.

I went back inside and said, "Gwen, Scott. Get some water bottles and help wash off the deer blood."

We got the bottles and washed it off. It stank real bad.

We got back on and were about to leave when Trent said, "Guys? Cops."

I stared out the window in wide-eyed shock as the officer pulled over and walked up to RV.

"Shizz! What are we gonna do!? We're screwed! We are so frickin' SCREWED!" I said as I started hyperventilating.

The officer knocked on the window.

"Hello?"

I looked over at Dawn. They might now about us, but they don't know about Dawn.

She seemed to be thinking the same, because she said, "Duck. I can talk to him."

We ducked and Dawn talk to the officer. After a while he left, and we got up and hugged Dawn.

"Thank you. We owe you." Scott said.

She smiled and said, "You are welcome."

Scott blushed and smiled back.

I guess we weren't the only lovebirds.


	11. The Dream

**_Gwen's P.O.V._**

My heart was goin' nuts! First, I kissed Duncan, second, I saved two girls, third, I went out into the open and fourth, we were almost caught!

So, I laid down on the couch, and closed my eyes. Whenever I couldn't sleep, I just closed my eyes and listened to anyone else who was awake talk.

Apparently, Duncan, Scott, Dawn and Mike were still awake.

"So, you read auras?" I heard Duncan say.

"Yes." Dawn replied.

Duncan asked, "What color is mine and Gwen's auras?"

There was a long silence then Dawn said, "Gwen's is quite black and pink. She must've had an awful tragedy befallen on her long ago. But nonetheless, she cares deeply about everyone on this vehicle. Yours is very gold and pink. You care for everyone who is close to you and you are a leader."

I was shocked. How on earth could she had known that?! But, I was too tired to care.

**_Trent's P.O.V._**

I saw her. She was beautiful. She had shoulder-length brown hair, freckles splashed across her beautiful tan face, kind brown eyes, and a kind and angelic smile. In other words, I was looking at Courtney Hallard, my true love.

She ran to me and hugged me as she said, "Trent! I've missed you so much! Are you okay?"

I nodded and said, "You have no idea what's happened to me over the past five years. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that you're here."

She smiled as she blushed really hard.

She then spoke, but not with her voice. It sounded a lot like Duncan. She said, "YO! TRENT! Get up! Breakfast's served!"

I jolted, and I was sitting in the RV, with the snow flying past the RV. Damn! It was all a dream! That was **_not _**nice!

I groaned and got up.

Duncan smirked and said, "What crawled up yo butt and died?"

I glared, then I said, "Nothing."

"Bull."

"You got me."

Duncan smirked and said, "I knew it! Spit it out man."

I took a deep breath and said, "You remember Courtney Hallard? From New York? I'm in love with her. I've been having dreams about her a lot lately."

He stared at me for about five seconds, then he burst out laughing.

He said, "You for real dude?! She'd never even remember you! Even if she did, she'd sic the cops on ya! There is no reason to turn around and go back to that city. We're already at Las Vegas. We've got about another day of driving left. She's just a chick who has a pole up her butt and she's probably married. So, give up dude."

I pounded my fist on the table and said, "It's not over yet dude! I could still find her one day after this is all over and she'll like me again! And don't you **_dare_**tell me that again!"

He stared at me as I glared at him. But I knew we couldn't fight. That could result in major problems.


	12. Why Scott hates fried eggs

**_Gwen's P.O.V._**

I woke up and smelled something cooking. I looked at the kitchen part of the RV and saw Duncan frying some eggs. He had somehow taught himself to cook food, and I gotta say, he's not too terrible at it.

I smirked at him and Trent and said, "Morning guys. What's up?"

Trent was glaring at Duncan and Duncan was lookin' a little nervous.

"What happened? Why is Trent so pissed?"

Trent turned to me and said, "You remember Courtney Hallard? From New York? I'm in love with her. I've been having dreams about her a lot lately. And Duncan was trollin' me about it."

I looked over at Duncan and said, "It's fine. Just don't do it again. Okay?"

Duncan smirked at me and said, "Yes, **_Mom_**."

I rolled my eyes and Scott walked over and smirked.

"Morning. Are the girls awake yet?"

"No. Them and Mike are still asleep. Dawn kinda freaks me out."

Scott rolled his eyes and replied, "She is, but I kinda like her."

When he went over to the counter and tried to snag an egg, Duncan slapped his hand with the spatula.

"Nyo! You back AWF! You wait till the frickin' eggs are done!"

I started giggling as Scott rubbed his now red hand and said, "Ah, screw you Duncan."

When the eggs were done, Mike, Dawn and Zoey came over and they ate with us. It was really good, but we still had a while to drive.


	13. The Reunion

**_Trent's P.O.V._**

After we ate, we were in Las Vegas. It was really cold and dry, but I couldn't help but be amazed.

It was about 11 in the morning, so we decided to stop at a gas station for some more food.

Gwen, Scott and I went in there and we bought some things without being recognized.

When we were going back to the RV, I heard a scream.

"Guys? You heard that, right?" I asked cautiously.

They nodded as I turned around to see the most horrible thing: a woman being mugged and hit outside the station.

I should've just run, let her be. I mean, I didn't know her and we had to GO, but my lighter side wanted to help her, to beat the crap outta the mugger, so I listened to the lighter side.

I ran over to the mugger and I hit several times in the head and he ran away, leaving the woman and her belongings.

I got on my knees and looked at her hair-covered face. "Are you okay, Miss? You quite a beating."

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. My name's Courtney."

My breath caught in my chest.

"Courtney? Last name?"

"Hallard."

It was then she moved her hair from her face. She looked almost EXACTLY how I dreamed she'd look. Well, **_almost_**.

Her left cheek was bruised and bleeding, her lips were dry and cracked, her eyes were dark and baggy and bloodshot, her chin was bleeding, her hair was a brown fuzzy mess, her shirt was torn and ripped, and her pants were covered in mud and blood.

She looked at me and gasped.

"Trent? Trent McCord? Is that really you?"

I blushed.

"Yeah? I'd better go. If you're sane, you'll be calling the police on us."

She grabbed my hand and almost hyperventilated as she said, "NO! Don't leave! Please. My parents kicked me out in New York and I went with my friends to Las Vegas and they got drunk and forgot me and I've been living on the streets for a month and a half, and I've had to work at the casino for two weeks before I was fired for being homeless and I've gotten only too hundred dollars out of it and I lost it when I was mugged last night and I've been beaten and attacked so many times, and I've missed you. You have NO idea what I would've given to see you again."

I felt my jaw literally drop as I helped her up and said, "Then, you're coming with us. And yes, I think I have an idea what you've been through."

I helped her into the RV as I told the others what happened. I was so nervous for Courtney. I was in love with her.


End file.
